


Bends Zee Knees

by Steed73



Series: The Knight and His Lady [2]
Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: On a romantic getaway with Audrey in Switzerland, Richard comes across a long lost relative, but is it a coincidence or is there an ulterior motive. Richard and Audrey investigate but are they ready for what they find.





	1. We Need A Holiday Darling

Opening their bedroom door Richard found Audrey laying in bed awake and reading, smiling he closed the door behind him. Hearing the click of door shutting Audrey looked up from her book to see her husband “Hello darling, had a good day?”

Flopping down face first on the bed Richard sighed “Yes, the new Managing Director is working out very well”.

Snuggling up to Audrey he rested his head on her chest and wrapped an arm across her middle, closing his eyes. “I’m so tired” he sighed

Dropping her book to the floor Audrey wrapped her arms around him, sliding her fingers across his cheek up into his hair. Running her fingers through his dark locks she slid her nails over his scalp trying to relax him.

“You’ve been working too hard darling” She said kissing his forehead.

“Mmm”

Chuckling she nudged him with her shoulder trying get him to move so he could change for bed “Richard come on you can’t sleep in your suit you’ll be so uncomfortable darling”

“Not if you're holding me” he mumbled into her chest. Deciding to let him be for the moment Audrey thought now was the perfect time to bring up an idea she had, one that she hoped he would approve of.

“Darling…Now everything with the business has been sorted out I think we should have a holiday”

“Mmm that sounds nice” Richard snuggled closer to her.

“Perhaps we can go on that skiing holiday you promised me before you broke your leg. What do you think?”

When he didn’t reply Audrey look down at the top of his head where it rested on her chest.

“Richard?…Darling?” Sighing she realized he had fallen asleep, oh he was going to be sore in the morning sleeping like this but she didn’t have the heart to wake him. She reached up to turn the bedside lamp off and then settled down to sleep, kissing his head before closing her eyes “Sleep well my darling”.

 

The next morning Richard was in the shower when Brabinger brought them their breakfast. They rarely had breakfast in bed but with Richard getting in late last night she decided that enjoying breakfast with him in their room was just what was needed.

"Thank you Brabinger that will be all"

"Very good Madam" Nodding he closed the door as he left.

“Richard, breakfast darling” Audrey called through the bathroom door.

“Coming” Came his muffled reply. She heard the shower shut off and the door open to reveal her husband wearring just a towel around his waist, water still clinging to his chest.

Richard saw the breakfast tray on the bed full of croissants and fruit “That looks good”

Looking her husband up and down from her position on the bed Audrey couldn’t help but notice how good he looked this morning “Mmm…so do you” She purred

Richards' eyebrows rose, grinning he seated himself next to her leaning back against the headboard he reached up to stroke her cheek and kissed her, savoring the taste on her lips of strawberries and her own unique flavor.

Returning to eating her breakfast she passed him a bowl of fruit “Brabinger is making the arrangements for our little getaway”

“Oh yes you said last night about a holiday, where are we going then?” 

“Zermatt darling, it’s so beautiful there and the ski slopes are very good” Richard tried to think how he was going to get out of going skiing without letting on he couldn’t ski.

“You can show me how good you are” Audrey smiled at him.

“Last time I was on skis it didn’t work out so well you know” he joked racking his brain for an excuse he knew there was no way out so he decided to come clean “Look, Audrey...I may have over exaggerated my skills when it comes to skiing, you see apart from the hills here at Grantleigh I’ve…I’ve never been on skis in my life”

Audrey who had been trying not to laugh as he spoke couldn’t hold it anymore and laughed out loud “I know darling but don’t worry I’m going to teach you”

“What, how did you know?”

Taking his empty bowl from him and putting it with hers on the tray she placed it on the bedside table then took his hand in hers as she explained “I saw you practicing with Ned when he was pulling you up the hill with the tractor”

“You never said anything”

She shrugged her shoulders “I thought it would be fun to teach you but I never got the chance, now I can put that right”

“But won’t you be bored on the beginner slopes with me?” He wanted her to have a relaxing break not have to have to spend all her time teaching him how to ski.

“No darling, I want to spend time with you and teaching you something new will be so much fun. Remember bends zee knees.

Laughing Richard pulled her down the bed leaning over her he whispered “Perhaps I can teach you something new too”

Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck “Mmm…like what darling”

Placing his lips next to her ear he whispered to her, his breath tickling her ear.

Audrey's eyes widened when she head what he said “Richard!”

He silenced her with his lips on hers. She held the back of his head her fingers slipping into his hair. “Darling...we...haven’t...got...time...” she said between kisses.

Richard moved his kisses to her throat  “We have plenty of time darling, Brabinger is making all the arrangements isn’t he?”

He felt her nod, “So that means I can have your undivided attention” he kissed his way up to her lips, Audrey ran a hand down his back and along his ribs grasping the front of the towel between them, with a quick tug it fell away leaving only the pajama top of his she was wearing separating their bodies. Richard pulled the offending item over her head and threw it off the bed. He moved over her and Audrey parted her legs letting him settle between them as he trailed kisses down her throat to her chest then each breast.

“Oh, darling” she sighed gripping his hair tightly.

Brabinger was just about to knock on the couples bedroom door to retrieve the tray when he heard moans and groans coming from inside. Rolling his eyes he moved away from the door and back downstairs, the breakfast tray could stay where it was, he wouldn’t interrupt them.

 


	2. A Quick Study

Audrey breezed into Richard’s study that afternoon after finalising the details of their little getaway, as a wedding present she had had this room completely redecorated for him. His desk now stood in front of the windows and dark wooden bookshelves lined the walls. “Everything is organised darling, we leave the day after tomorrow.”

Richard got up from behind his desk moving to stand in front of his wife “That’s wonderful darling I can’t wait to be alone with you”

He brought his hands up to rest on her hips, Audrey smiled and ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders coming to rest in his hair “We’re all alone now darling, everyone’s out it’s just you and me”

Richard raised his eyebrows, surely she didn’t mean they could make love in here did she. Even before they were married he’d had a fantasy of taking her in here when she came to complain about something he had or hadn’t done, “Darling you don’t mean we...well...that we...”

Audrey put her finger over his lips “Why not darling, there’s nobody about”She turned them around and stepped back holding on to his lapels forcing him to move forward with her until she felt the desk behind her.

She moved her hands from his lapels to wrap around his neck, Richard trailed his hands that rested on her back down to her bottom lifting her onto his desk. Audrey parted her legs letting him stand between them, pressing against her he ground his hips against hers giving her the friction they both craved.

Sliding his hands down her thighs he pulled her skirt up to bunch at her waist his fingertips finding the top of her underwear. He pulled them from her waist and down her legs leaving her to kick them off. Moving back to stand between her legs his lips caressed her throat as she ran her hands up his chest under his jacket pushing it of his shoulders and to the floor.

She hurried to undo the button of his trousers, then slid his zipper down carefully over his growing erection. Moving her hands to the waistband of his boxers she pushed them down enough to free him, grabbing his hips and pulling him to her. One hand moved to grasp his hair tugging gently making him move his attentions from her throat to kiss her lips.

Audrey wrapped her legs around his waist, both groaning when Richard’s hardened member brushed against her sensitive bud. Not being able to wait any longer she reached between them grasping him in her hand, positioning his tip at her entrance with one swift thrust he entered her.

At the feel of him sliding into her Audrey threw her head back holding on to his shoulders tightly as he moved in and out of her. Richard brought one of his hands to the back of her head pulling her to him, resting his forehead on hers.

He began to move faster against her, now holding her hips with both his hands. Audrey moaned at the quickened pace and held onto his neck, bringing his lips to hers in a heated open mouthed kiss.

Richard kept up his fast rhythm, the sound of there bodies coming together had him in a frenzy. Breaking the kiss Audrey gasped for air, her fingers clinging to his shoulders as she buried her face in his neck muffling her cries of pleasure “Oh Richard...Yes...don’t stop Darling...”

Feeling herself nearing the edge of release she lifted her head from his shoulder claiming his lips with hers, Richard moaned into her mouth feeling himself lose control. Tearing his mouth from hers he cried out her name as his body shuddered in release, spilling deep inside her.

Audrey felt him lose his rhythm as he climaxed, the delicious feeling of him filling her with his seed sent her over the edge into an intense orgasm. Richard kept moving against her trying to prolong her pleasure, then stayed deep inside her feeling her walls squeeze around him as small aftershocks from her orgasm continued, slowing his movements he rested his forehead against hers.

Richard tried to catch his breath “Wow, that was.....wow”

“Mmm I agree darling”

“I can’t believe we just made love in my study, you never cease to surprise me darling” He panted

Audrey smiled “What can I say darling, you bring out my adventurous side”

 


	3. Arrival In Zermatt

They had arrived in Zermatt a few hours earlier and to his surprise Audrey had arranged for them to have a private cabin complete with hot tub, something he was hoping to persuade her to try out later.

Sitting in the living room of the cabin waiting for her to finish dressing so they could go to dinner Richard thought how lucky he was to have her. Not only did she love him with a fierce passion he'd never experienced before she'd also encouraged him to keep his business and had helped him to see that he didn’t need to be a slave to it. He could have a good work-life balance. She was a marvel.

The object of his thoughts appeared from the bedroom moments later wearing a low cut red dress that hugged her in all the right places.

Standing from his chair Richard was in awe of her, he felt his trousers tighten uncomfortably at the sight of her. She looked breathtaking but his mouth wouldn’t work, he couldn’t get the words out to tell her how gorgeous she looked.

Audrey came to stand in front of him wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing him closer to her, feeling his arousal against her.

“Well darling, I don’t need to ask if you approve of my dress” she teased

Finally Richard found his voice “You look absolutely breathtaking darling” resting his hands on her waist he leaned in and kissed her.

Audrey ran a hand from his back to his bottom squeezing it and bringing him even closer. Richard groaned into her mouth, with great reluctance he broke the kiss resting his forhead on hers.

“Darling if we don’t go now we won’t be eating tonight” he breathed

“Alright we’ll go and have dinner but I think we should have dessert here don’t you darling?”

“Oh yes I think that’s a marvelous idea darling”

 

Walking back to the cabin after dinner their hands entwined they talked about the skiing lesson Audrey had planned for tomorrow and how nice dinner had been. Reaching the door Richard let Audrey in first and then took her wrap. She opened the door to the living room waiting for Richard to enter behind her, pouncing on him the moment he closed the door, wrapping her hands around his neck,her mouth finding his. 

Richard pulled her against him turning them around and pushing Audrey against the door, his body pressing more firmly against her, groaning as her tongue found his.

He kissed down her neck as she treaded her fingers through his hair gasping as he sucked on her collar bone. He moved his lips back up her throat then to her lips sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Tracing his hands down her hips to the back of her thighs Richard lifted Audrey into his arms, her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Turning away from the door Richard navigated his way down the hall to their bedroom stopping by the entrance he pressed her against the wall letting her feel what she did to him as he moved his tongue against hers deepening the kiss.

Pushing back from the wall he continued into their bedroom lowering her to the floor by the bed his hand found the zipper on the back of her dress pulling it down. Audrey slipped his jacket off and pulled the end of his bow tie before starting to undo the buttons of his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders.

Her hands traced his stomach before moving lower to his belt, Richard stepped back from her and removed her dress and underwear. Seeing her standing there in all her naked beauty had Richard quickly moving to rid himself of the rest of his clothes then he picked her up bridal style and placed her gently on the bed.

Climbing on top of her he gently parted her legs, trailing kisses down her throat to her chest then moving lower to her stomach.

Audrey pulled her legs up pressing her feet into the mattress opening herself up to him, “Touch me darling please” she moaned.

Richard opened her delicate folds, his thumb stroking over her gently. He moved his fingers down and stroked around her opening.

Audrey closed her eyes and gripped the pillow behind her head. Sliding his hands beneath her Richard lifted her hips up bringing his mouth down to her mound his tongue teasing her sensitive folds. “Oh Richard” she breathed.

Letting go of her hips he kept his mouth on her, pressing a finger into her opening. Audrey gasped at the sensation and bucked her hips when he added another finger her back arched in pleasure.

He moved his fingers in and out of her faster while swirling his tongue around her clit. Audrey cried out as she convulsed around his fingers. He slowed his movements bringing her down gently from her high. Removing his hand he moved back up her body to her lips taking them in a deep kiss.

Tasting herself on his tongue and the feeling of him hard against her stomach had her aroused again, “Richard, Darling, please” she pleaded 

Knowing exactly what she wanted Richard wasted no time in positioning himself at her entrance and sliding into her. She wrapped her arms around him moaning at the amazing feeling of completion she felt when he was inside her. Hooking her legs around his waist she matched his rhythm as hepushed into her hard and fast.

Richard was so aroused he couldn’t hold back, thrusting into her one last time he came inside her panting as he collapsed against her. Wanting her to experience more pleasure he moved his hand down to where they were joined, his fingers rubbing over her slowly, moving his cock in and out of her until she came undone.

Not wanting to crush her with his weight Richard went to roll off of her but she held him tight and whispered to him "Not yet darling, stay a little longer I want to feel you"

Richard replied by giving her a series of slow languid kisses before finally easing out of her gathering her against his side they both fell into a peaceful sleep


	4. Learning to Ski

“Are you alright Richard” Audrey asked looking back at him as they walked to the ski slopes.

Richard didn’t answer her, his heart had started beating rapidly as they got closer to the slopes. Audrey had seemed so excited to teach him how to ski, how could he tell her he was scared.

When he didn’t answer Audrey stopped and walked back to him. “Darling, what’s wrong?” She reached out and touched his cheek.

“I...I...I’m scared,” Richard whispered looking at his feet, feeling stupid.

Audrey brought her other hand up to cup his face, directing his eyes to hers “Darling I’d be surprised if you weren’t, the last time you were on skis you broke your leg. But remember this time I’m with you and I won’t let anything happen to you.” She reassured him then gently kissed his lips.

Richard smiled at her when she reached down for his hand squeezing it “Shall we go?” She asked him.

“I’ll go anywhere with you darling”

 

Audrey spent the next hour teaching Richard the basics before he was ready to go down one of the bigger slope on his own.

Standing at the top Richard leaned his weight forward and started to move a she had showed him, Audrey was right behind him making sure he was alright. He surprised himself when he managed to keep his balance and felt comfortable going faster.

Coming up beside him Audrey beamed at him “You’re doing so well darling.”

Richard nodded trying to keep his focus on the slope. Making it to the bottom he couldn’t believe he had made it without falling over. He removed his skis and took a deep breath of relief.

Audrey removed her skis and rushed up to him throwing her arms around his neck “Oh darling you were brilliant, I’m so proud of you”

Richard wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face in her hair. Pulling back slightly he smiled at her “I have an excellent teacher”

They spent another couple of hours on the slopes, Richard getting better all the time before making their way back to the cabin where he had persuaded her to try out the hot tub, telling her it would warm then up and ease their tired muscles.

Richard relaxed in the hot tub waiting for Audrey to change into her bikini, his arms resting on the sides letting the warm jets sooth his aching muscles.

Hearing the door to the cabin shut he opened his eyes and saw his wife approaching him wearing a deep blue bikini. Audrey sat on the side of the hot tub dipping her legs into the water. Unable to take his eyes off his wife’s shapely figure Richard moved across the hot tub to her, placing his hands on either side of her legs.

“I don’t think you need this darling” his hand moving to her back, fingers undoing the string holding her bikini top up. He pulled the top from her arms, marvelling at the sight of her perfect breasts.

Moving his hands back to her waist he lifted her into the water. Audrey draped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist bringing them closer together.

She could feel his body reacting to her closeness through her bottoms and his trunks, placing her lips by his ear she whispered “Take them off darling, I need you.”

He wrapped one arm tighter around her waist while his other hand slid her bottoms off. He then removed his trunks throwing them over the side.

Audrey nipped his ear with her teeth gently tugging the lobe “Take me darling” Audrey’s voice was tight with arousal.

Slipping his arms underneath her bottom he lifted her slightly before guiding her down onto him. As he slid deep inside her she buried her face in his neck muffling the gasp that escaped her lips at the feel of him.

Wrapping his arms back around her waist holding her tightly Richard set a steady rhythm before he rotated his hips experimentally causing Audrey to cry out suddenly in pleasure when he hit just the right spot inside of her.

She dug her nails into his back “Yes darling, right there, don’t stop…oh” she moaned.

Richard pushed into her harder a groan escaping his throat as her teeth nipped his shoulder. He felt her body tightening  around him as she climaxed sending him over the edge into his own release moments later.

Audrey was limp in his arms her head resting on his shoulder, both of them catching their breath. “I love you Audrey” he whispered his hands rubbing up and down her back.

She kissed his neck “Darling if you promise me a repeat performance, I think I could be persuaded to have one of these contraptions at home”

“I think we could arrange that my darling” Richard laughed.

 


	5. Looks Familiar

Audrey had sent Richard out to get a bottle of wine thinking it would be the perfect end to the day to share a glass lounging in front of the fire.

Opening the door she walked out onto the veranda to see if she could see him, her thoughts turning to the events of the day. They had spent the morning on the slopes before enjoying several hot chocolates in one of Zermatt’s many cafes. After that they had changed and dined in a romantic little restaurant a short walk from their cabin. It had been a most wonderful day she thought.

 

Richard shivered a little from the cold, perhaps he shouldn’t have gone out in just his suit he thought to himself. The bar was only down the road so he decided a coat was not needed especially when Audrey was at the cabin waiting to warm him up.

He spotted her on the veranda of their cabin waiting for him, completely focused on her he didn’t see the gentleman in front of him bumping into him with a thud.

“Oh I’m terribly sorry” Richard reached for the old mans elbows to stop him falling over. Regaining his balance the man looked up “No, it was my fault, I wasn’t looking where I was.....”

All of a sudden the man seemed to become very anxious “Excuse me I must go” he said hurriedly

As the man looked up Richard couldn’t believe what he was seeing but before he could say anything the man was gone.

Richard called after him “Wait, hey wait” But it was too late the man had disappeared around the corner.

Audrey came down the steps of the cabin, she too had seen the mans face “Darling that man, he looked like...”

Richard nodded “My father...he looked like the photo of my father”

Audrey ran her hand down his arm reaching for his hand “It must be a coincidence”

“Yes, yes it must be, come on let’s go inside it’s cold out here” he said pulling her up the steps and back inside the cabin.

 

Audrey could help but notice her husbands troubled expression as they entered the cabin “Darling? Are you alright?” Her words laced with concern.

Richard sighed “It’s just he looked exactly like him”

“But your father died years ago it can’t be him darling”

“I know that Audrey, I’m not a fool” he snapped at her.

Regretting it instantly he was just about to apologise when she stormed out of the room into the kitchen.

He quickly went after her catching her hand and pulling her to a stop, “No wait, Audrey, darling,please, I’m sorry”

Audrey ripped her hand from his “Let go of me Richard” she went to the cabinets in the kitchen reaching up to get a glass.

Richard knew he shouldn’t of snapped at her it just came out. Coming up behind her he put his hands on her hips, “Darling?” when she didn’t acknowledge him he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing himself flush against her back and kissed her neck before resting his lips there “Darling...I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that, please darling, please forgive me.”

Audrey knew he hadn’t meant to speak to her like that and she couldn’t stay mad at him when he held her so tenderly “I forgive you darling”.

Richard hugged her tighter, relieved she had forgiven him for his outburst. She placed her hands on his that were still around her waist, rubbing his knuckles.

“Talk to me Richard, What are you thinking?”

He sighed “I know how this is going to sound but something about that man is very familiar and I don’t just mean his face, it’s like I’ve met him before”

Audrey turned in his embrace wrapping her arms around his neck “Could you have met him when you were a boy, that would explain the familiar feeling you have, perhaps we should phone your mother maybe she can shed some light on this”

Richard nodded “That’s a good idea darling”

Audrey rested her forehead on his their breath mingling before Richard tentatively touched his lips to hers.

 

Ten minutes later and Richard was sat on the settee talking to his mother when Audrey brought their glasses of wine in, handing one to him as she sat down next to him.

“Yes Mother...I will Mother...goodbye Mother” putting the phone down Richard took a sip of his wine.

“Well darling, what did she say?” Audrey asked

“It turns out that my father had a younger brother called Syzmon. He disappeared shortly after my father died, mother never saw him again, no one knows what happened to him. Apparently he was involved with some shady characters, one day he was there the next he was gone”.

Audrey was intrigued “So that man could very well be your long lost Uncle”

“It seems he could be yes. But what is he doing in Switzerland and they way he looked at me, I’m sure he knew who I was.”

“From the photos I’ve seen of your father you do have similar features darling, perhaps he did recognise who you were. Do you want to see if we can find him, I’m sure people here know where he’s staying”

Richard thought this was a long shot.

“But we don’t even know if he’s still using the same name”

“No but we know what he looks like, most of the people who stay here come every year, they’ll notice someone who’s not a regular, if you want to find him it’s worth a try”

“I don’t even know what I’m going to say to him, what if he doesn’t want to see me and what if he’s still involved with these shady characters?”

Audrey sighed “It’s up to you darling, but if you do want to find him I’ll help you”

“Thank you Audrey, I’ll think about it tonight and make my mind up in the morning”

Getting up from the settee Audrey wentto turn the radio on, a slow song she recognised was playing, Wonderful Tonight. Audrey wasn’t that keen on modern pop music but Richard had introduced her to some artists he thought she would like and she had found herself listening to the radio more often now.

“Dance with me” she said reaching her hands out to him.

Standing from the settee Richard grasped her hands placing one on his shoulder, wrapping his arm around her waist. Holding her other hand in his against his chest, swaying to the soft music.

He rested his cheek against hers enjoying the feel of her in his arms “I love dancing with you darling, that night on the patio at the lodge holding you in my arms that was the happiest I’d felt in a long time”

Audrey kissed his ear “It was the same for me darling, you were and still are my Prince Charming ”

Richard chuckled “I love the other things we do now of course but dancing with you like this there is something so intimate about it”

Audrey let go of his hand and wrapped both her arms around his neck pulling him tighter against her their cheeks still pressed together.

Now with both arms around her waist he started to sing along to the song his breath tickling her ear.

“Mmm” Audrey snuggled closer to him

Richard loved how she felt pressed against him like this, they fit together perfectly like they were made for each other.

Looking into the cabin from his vantage point across the road the man smiled at the couple dancing, they looked so happy. Seeing Bedrich as a grown man had been a shock, he wanted to stay and talk to the boy but his current circumstances meant it could put Bedrich and his wife in danger. Pulling his coat tighter around him, he turned and walked down the hill.


	6. We Need To Go Home

JThe next morning they had a late breakfast at a cafe down the road. Audrey had gone to talk to some people she knew at the cafe to see if she could find anything out about the mysterious man.

As she came back to their table she shook her head at Richard “They know the man by sight apparently he goes by the name Frank but they said he’s not English, he has an accent they thought maybe Polish”

“Well that’s something I suppose” he said reaching across the table and lacing his fingers through hers. “Thank you for helping darling”

They were interrupted by a waiter “Sir Richard there is a phone call for you Sir, you can take it by the bar just over there”

He still hadn’t got used to being called Sir Richard, it had been announced at new year and they weregoing to Buckingham Palace in a few weeks so he could receive the honour officially, he thought perhaps by then he might be used to the title.

“Thank you” Richard said getting up from his chair, holding his hand out for Audrey to take they walked over to the bar.

“Hello....What!...is she alright...how bad...where...no...we’re on our way...thank you” Standing by her husband Audrey saw his face change from happy to very upset. 

Grasping his hand in both of hers she asked worriedly “Darling, what is it what’s happened?” 

“It’s, its mother...she’s...she’s been in an accident...that was Brabinger he’s at the hospital with her he said she’s in surgery, we need to go home”

“Oh darling of course, I’ll go pack our things you make the arrangements to fly home” Richard nodded.

 

Five hours later and they had made it to the hospital, as they entered reception Audrey squeezed his hand. Walking up to the desk Richard tried to remain calm “Excuse me, I’m looking for my mother Maria Polouvicka”

The nurse looked down at the list in front of her “Ah yes, If you would like to take a seat Sir the Doctor will be along shortly”

Richard thanked the nurse and walked towards the waiting area with Audreyat that moment Brabinger came around the corner.

“Brabinger, what happened? Where’s mother?

“As far as I know sir she‘s out of surgery and resting, I don’t know anymore about the accident other than what I told you on the phone”

Richard thanked Brabinger for staying at hospital with his mother and then Audrey sent him back to the manor with their luggage and instructions to get some rest after a tiring day spent at the hospital.

 

Audrey pulled Richard to sit down and wait for news, she held his hand between hers in her lap as they waited for the doctor, thankfully they didn’t have to wait long.

A man in hospital scrubs approached them “Mr Polouvicka?” He asked

Rising from his seat Richard reached to shake the doctors hand “No actually my name is Richard DeVere but my mother is Mrs Polouvicka”

“Oh I see, Well I’m Dr Moore I operated on your mother”

Audrey rose standing next to her husband “How is she Doctor?”

“She’s been very lucky Mrs DeVere?” When Audrey nodded the Doctor continued “very lucky indeed the car could have done a lot more damage”

“Do you know what happened Dr Moore no has told us anything”

“Oh I’m sorry I thought the police had spoken to you, well it seems your mother was hit by a car as she walked across the street, fortunately it was only a glancing blow.”

Audrey squeezed Richard’s hand in hers when she heard this. Dr Moore continued his explanation of Mrs Poo’s injuries.

“Mrs Polouvicka has a broken ankle which I have set in surgery and will need to be in plaster for 4 to 6 weeks apart from that she has some bumps and bruises, I would expect her to be allowed home in the next few days”

“Can we see her?” Richard asked

Dr Moore nodded “Of course, I’ll show you where she is if you’ll follow me”

 

There was a policeman standing just outside the door to his mothers room, Richard thought this was unusual but was in a hurry to check on his mother. Opening the door to her room he gestured for Audrey to enter first.

Maria was shocked to see them “Bedrich, Audrey, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be on holiday”

Audrey smiled at the older woman as she walked to the side of the bed and took her hand.

“Brabinger called us Mrs Poo” 

Maria shook her head “He shouldn’t have done that I’m perfectly alright”

Richard came around to her other side sitting down on the bed “Mother you’ve been hit by a car, you have a broken ankle you are not fine”

“Oh don’t fuss Bedrich” she said patting his hand

Richard looked at Audrey, she nodded for him to carry on “What happened mother?”

“I told that nice policeman, I was on the crossing when a car came down the road very fast and hit me”

Richard picked up her hand “Did you see who was driving?”

“No I did not. Now no more about that, did you have a good holiday? Audrey taught you how to ski yes”

Before he could answer Audrey jumped in “You would have been very proud Mrs Poo he didn’t fall over once”

Grabbing his cheeks she pulled him to her giving him a kiss on the cheek “That’s my boy, I knew you could do it. You were strong minded even as a little boy, a pair of skis is no trouble for you”

Seeing Mrs Poo give her a look that said she wanted to talk with her alone Audrey turned to her husband “Darling why don’t you go and get your mother a cup of tea.”

Rising from the bed Richard nodded “Oh yes, alright I won’t be long”

Once Richard had left Audrey sat on the bed “What is it Mrs Poo?”

“Well firstly, I think it’s about time you call me Maria don’t you and second I didn’t want to worry Bedrich but the car that hit me, it swerved deliberately over the other side of the road. I am sure it was aimed at me”

Audrey was shocked “Mrs Poo...Maria you have to tell Richard”

Mrs Poo patted her hand “You tell him for me my dear but wait until you get home”

Audrey nodded “Alright but he won’t be happy you didn’t tell him yourself”

“I’m sure he won’t be very happy with me but you will find a way to bring him round” Maria chuckled.

After Richard had returned with the tea they chatted for a while about their holiday and also about the mysterious man they had encountered.

“Bedrich you might find some photos and other papers in my old trunk, why don’t you have a look. My memory is not what it was, you may find something that will help. Now you two off you go, you must be tired from your flight and I need my rest”

Richard leaned down to kiss his mothers cheek “Are you sure mother you’ll be alright, can I get you anything before we go?”

She shook her head “I’m fine Bedrich. Now off you go I will see you tomorrow”

 

When they got back to the manor they went straight to the drawing room where Richard poured himself a drink offering Audrey a glass she shook her head. He on the other hand needed a drink, he couldn’t believe what had happened today.

Audrey’s voice brought him out of his thoughts “Darling come and sit with me there’s something I need to tell you”

She reached out to hold his hand as he sat down “I want you to try and stay calm alright” when he nodded she continued “when you went to get the tea your mother told me that the car that hit her did it deliberately, that it actually swerved to hit her”

Richard was shocked “But who would do that, why, wait that’s why there was a policeman outside her door. The police think they might try again don’t they. I need to be there, if something happens...” he couldn’t finish his sentence, fear in his eyes at the thought of someone trying to hurt his mother.

He headed to the door Audrey close behind him she grabbed his arm stopping his progress.

“Richard wait, there’s nothing you can do darling she’s perfectly safe, the police won’t let anything happen to her”

When he turned to face her she saw the moisture pooling in his eyes. Pulling him to her she encased him in her arms, holding him tight as the tears finally fell from his eyes.

Tightening her hold on him Audrey’s mind drifted to a conversation she had with Maria just before their wedding “Bedrich keeps things bottled up Audrey, sometimes for too long then the dam breaks” that’s what she had said. He had been strong since the phone call but now when it was just the two of them he had finally let his emotions come out. 

After a few minutes his tears subsided but he didn’t let go of her if anything he held her tighter, his face buried in her neck.

Finally lifting his head up he placed his lips next to her ear “I love you Audrey, I love you so much”

Running a hand through his hair she whispered “I love you too darling, remember as long as we are together everything will be fine.”

Brabinger knocked on the door before he entered, he had learned since the couple had returned from honeymoon that it was safer to knock rather than just walk in as he used to after walking in on them in a passionate embrace more than once.

“I’m sorry to disturb you Sir but there is a gentleman wishing to see you, he was most insistent.”

Pulling away from Richard, Audrey took his handkerchief from his pocket and dried his eyes, he smiled at her then turned to face Brabinger.

“Show him in please Brabinger”


	7. Uncle Frank

Audrey gasped when the man entered, it was the same man from Zermatt. She reached for Richard’s hand holding it tightly.

Richard was shocked, was this man related to him and what was he doing here. He tried to stay calm and keep his voice even as he spoke “You’re the man i bumped into in Zermatt, who are you? How do you know where I live?”

Frank removed his hat holding it in front of him “I think you know who I am Bedrich”

At the use of his old name Richard stood straighter “Szymon Polouvicka or is it just Frank now”

“Just Frank” he answered

“What are you doing here? What do you want?” Richard said impatiently.

“I’m not here to cause trouble. I believe some very nasty people tried to kill Maria today because of me and they may try to hurt you and your wife as well. I want to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Richard tensed, the thought of anything happening to Audrey chilled him, he knew couldn’t go on with life without her “Who are they and why are they doing this?”

Audrey tried to keep her husband calm still holding his hand she wrapped her other hand around his arm “Darling sit down, lets hear what Frank has to say”

Richard nodded at her and gestured for frank to take a seat.

Taking a moment to compose himself Frank began to tell them his story “Just after your father died, I found myself in some financial difficulties. I turned to the wrong people for money, I didn’t know that they were involved with some very nasty Russian gangsters. They threatened me and when they found out I had no wife or children they said they would hurt your mother and you if I didn’t pay what I owed them”

“So you ran away” Richard interrupted

“I thought it was the only way” frank protested 

Richard was puzzled “But that was over 30 years ago, why would they carry out their threat now, why wait?”

“It wasn’t just about the money Bedrich” Frank sighed

“Don’t call me that, my name is Richard, only my mother calls me Bedrich”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...anyway these people were involved with the KGB, spies all that sort of thing. They wanted me to work for them, steal something from a friend but I couldn’t do it and told MI6 instead. They put me under witness protection. But it seems that someone has found out where I live and who you are to me. MI6 are after them now but until then you need to stay here, don’t go anywhere on your own either of you, it’s not safe.”

“Why should I believe what you say” Richard asked

Sighing frank stood “I knew you wouldn’t take my word for it so I brought an MI6 man with me, his name is Major Craig. He will explain everything”

Frank went to the door opening it and calling for the Major to come in.

Major Craig walked over to where Richard and Audrey stood showing them his ID “Sir Richard, Lady DeVere, my name is Major Craig I’m with the security services”

Richard inspected his identification carefully before giving it back to him nodding for him to continue.

“Everything Mr Polouvicka has said is true Sir, I’m assigning some men to watch the house and to be your personal bodyguards, I’ve also sent some men to provide security for your mother, she will be perfectly safe at the hospital for now, it will only be for a few days, just until we find the men we’re after.” Explained the Major

“You can’t possibly know how long it will take to find these men Major” Audrey responded angrily.

“Actually My Lady, my sources tell me we are very close to finding them, I assure you that you and your husband will be safe if you remain here at let my men do their job.”

“So what happens now?” Richard asked

“Well Sir Richard, If you would permit your Uncle to stay with you it would be a lot easier to protect you all”

“I need to discuss this with my wife, will you excuse us for a moment” Richard took Audrey’s hand and lead her over to the corner of the drawing room.

“What do you think darling” Richard asked her

Audrey thought for a moment before answering “If having him here makes it safer for all of us then I think we should let him stay.”

“Do you really darling?”

She nodded “Yes I do plus it will give you a chance to get to know him, apart from your mother he’s your only living relative”

Richard sighed “I don’t know if I want to do that”

Audrey squeezed his hand “You say that now but what if later you regret not taking this opportunity to find out about him, maybe you’ll learn some things about your father”

Richard smiled at her “You’re right Darling, alright we’ll let him stay”

 

_Later that evening_

 

Brabinger had showed Frank to his room and then Major Craig had informed them of where the security men were stationed around the grounds and inside the manor.

Both Richard and Audrey having lost their appetite skiped dinner and had retired to their room.

Sitting on the settee in their bedroom Richard watched as Audrey paced up and down in front of him.

Seeing no sign of her stopping he reached his hand out towards her “Darling come and sit down you’ll wear yourself out with all that pacing”

Audrey stopped but didn’t take his hand “I just don’t like knowing there’s someone out there who wants to hurt you darling”

Getting up Richard stood in front of her taking both her hands in his “And I feel terribly guilty that you are a target because of me, if anything were to happen to you...” 

Audrey placed her fingers to his lips stopping him from continuing “Darling what have I told you before, as long as we’re together nothing else matters”

Smiling Richard kissed her fingers then capturing both her hands brought them up to his lips kissing her knuckles then pulling her over to the settee “Come on let’s have a cuddle”

They lay on the settee on their sides facing each other Richard cuddling up to her, pushing her further into the back of the settee, one arm around her waist and the other below her head cradling her to him. Audrey snuggled into him her hand resting on his neck, thumb stroking along his ear gently.

She wasn’t really a cuddle type of person, she had never wanted to be near Marton let alone cuddle him but with Richard she had was a changed woman, a cuddle with him was now one of her favourite things to do.

“Mmm you know there’s a perfectly good bed over there” Audrey sighed showing no signs of moving.

“I know darling but this is cosy we can act like teenagers and make out” 

Audrey narrowed her eyebrows at him “Make out? What exactly does that mean?”

“Well it means some of this...” he kissed her neck then pulled back.

“A lot of this...” touching his lips to hers the kiss started slowly but then his tongue found hers and he deepened it. Finally the need for air made him break the kiss.

Panting he finally added “And just a touch of this...” he ran his hand down her thigh then back up again moving to caress her backside.

“I think I like making out Darling” Audrey giggled

“Good but before I get carried away I meant to ask you about going to the Palace”

“Oh yes, your suit is ready to be picked up when we’re in London and I’ve organised for my dress and your mother’s to be delivered the weekend before the investiture.”

“Well I see you have everything under control. I just hope this business is sorted out before then” he said smiling at her running his hand across her back.

Audrey carresed his cheek “I’m sure it will be darling you heard Major Craig, just a few days then we can go back to normal. You know I can’t wait to see you in your morning suit, I’m so proud of you Richard I want the day to be perfect for you”

“Everything already is perfect darling, I have you that’s all I could ever want” he leaned in and touched his lips to hers.

Breaking the kiss Audrey rested her forehead on his “You really are the sweetest man”

“You bring out the best in me darling” he whispered

“Richard?”

“Mmm”

“Let’s make out some more”

 


	8. Searching

The next morning Richard found himself in the drawing room alone with his Uncle. He didn’t know what to say to him so he just sat on the settee reading the paper.

After nearly an hour of this silence Frank had had enough, “Look as long as I’m here I would like to get to know you Richard and your wife”

Richard put his paper down and sighed, “You probably know a lot about me anyway what with the papers and your security contacts”

Frank shook his head “I know only what they tell me not who you really are”

Leaning forward Richard leant his elbows on his knees “Why don’t you tell me what you do know”

“You are the chairman of a national chain of supermarkets, you sit on the boards of several multinational companies. You were knighted in the New Years honours list. You were divorcing your First wife for adultery when she killed herself. Audrey is your second wife, you currently have no children” Frank finished 

“Well that seems about it I don’t know what else can I tell you” Richard said leaning back.

“I just want to spend time with you Richard. I am an old man and before I die I would like to get to know my only nephew is that to much to ask?”

“No, no it isn’t” he sighed 

“Would you like to see some photos of your father when he was younger?” Frank asked

“I would very much” Richard came and sat next to frank as they looked through the old photos, he began to feel more at ease with his uncle and he found himself telling frank all about Audrey and how happy he is with his life.

Audrey came into the room looking for Richard “Darling I’m sorry to interrupt but your office is on the phone”

Richard stood from the settee “Oh right, I’ll take it in the study”

Frank gestured to the coffee table where the photos were scattered “I’ve just been showing Richard some old photos I have of his father and him would you like to see them?”

“Yes, that would be lovely” 

They sat down and started to talk as they looked through the photos, he told her stories about Richard when he was a little boy.

Frank turned to Audrey “Richard loves you very much I can tell by the way he speaks of you”

Audrey smiled “I love him very much too”

Richard walked back into the drawing room and stood by the fireplace, “Sorry about that just an update on some new premises I’m developing. It used to be an army office so there’s a lot of things in there to get out of the way”

Frank looked up at the mention of new premises, he wondered if they had found the safe and where it was if they had.

Audrey went to stand by Richard “Darling I forgot to tell you, Major Craig told me that they are bringing your mother back here this afternoon so there’s no point visiting this morning”

“Alright darling, we’ll need to put her in a room down here she can’t manage the stairs with her leg”

“Don’t worry Richard, I already have a room ready she’ll have everything she needs”

Richard turned to his attention to his uncle, “Frank I haven’t told her what’s going on yet so I don’t know how she will react to seeing you”

“I’m sure it will be fine, we used to get on very well but if you will excuse me I will go to my room. I didn’t sleep very well last night””

An hour later and frank decided it would be safe enough to start his search. He walked along the corridor making sure there was no one around before pushing the door open to the master bedroom. The most obvious place to look was Richard’s study but he couldn’t get access when everyone was downstairs so he would have to start in here.

He searched everywhere but there was no sign of the document he was looking for, maybe they hadn’t found the safe inside the building yet he thought. Closing the draw he picked up a photo on top of the dressing table. It was a photo of Richard and Audrey on their wedding day, not a formal shot they probably weren’t even aware it was being taken. They looked so happy. Audrey hand her hands on his cheeks, Richards were resting on her hips their foreheads touching.

He felt guilty doing what he was but he had to do it there was no other way, Uri would kill him if he didn’t get his hands on the document first. He was just about to leave when he heard footsteps outside the door, quickly he hid under the bed.

Richard and Audrey nearly fell through the door as it opened, their arms around each other locked in a passionate embrace.

“Darling...the...Major...will...be...here...soon...we..haven’t got...time” Audrey said between kisses.

“Then we’ll have to be quick” Richard said pulling her skirt up around her waist as he pushed her against the wall by the window.

Audrey’s head fell back as his hand caressed her thigh, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he pushed her underwear down far enough so she could kick them off.

Richard’s fingers started stroking her folds, dipping a finger inside her, Audrey groaned raising her leg and wrapping it around his waist.

When Richard slipped a second finger inside her she deepened the kiss, feeling close to the edge already she brought her hands to his trousers and opened them before she reached to take his manhood in her hand stroking him.

Richard removed his fingers from her and pushed his trousers further down still keeping his lips on hers. Audrey took his manhood and positioned it against her sensitive bud rubbing herself on him then guided him to her entrance.

He moaned as he pushed inside her, bringing his lips to her neck as he pulled out and pushed in again.

Frank couldn’t stop himself from looking at the erotic sight before his eyes, Audrey’s leg was hooked over his nephews leg as he thrust against her. She gripped Richard’s hair as the movement of his hips increased, Richard held her thigh against him as he sucked on her neck.

When Audrey let out a moan Frank knew he had to get out of there, he shuffled under the bed to the other side and crawled towards the door. Richard and Audrey were to distracted to see the door open and close as he left.

Making it back to his room unseen frank felt very relieved. He still hadn’t found the document but at least he hadn’t been caught, there was still a chance he could get it and that’s all that mattered.

 


	9. Trouble

“Is she alright darling?” Audrey asked Richard as he came into the drawing room.

“Yes I think she’s just glad to be home”

Mrs Poo had been back for an hour now and they had explained to her what had happened in the last 48 hours. She wasn’t happy about Frank being there but she understood it was the safest option at the moment.

Looking at his watch Richard realised he just had time to go to the estate office before dinner “I’m just going to get some papers from the estate office darling, don’t worry I’ll be back before dinner” he bent down to kiss her then left.

As Richard got closer to the door to the farm managers office he heard someone talking on the phone. It sounded like Frank, but what was he doing in there. He wanted to believe the best of Frank but his gut instinct was not to trust him, eventually his Curiosity got the better of him, he got as close to the door as he dared and listened.

“No Bedrich knows nothing.....it won’t hurt his business will it......even if it does he’ll be fine, the wife has money of her own.....just like his father, to kind.....no not yet, I’m still looking....I’ve got to go before they come looking for me”

Richard darted down the hall and out the door hurrying back to the manor before Frank could see him. He was furious with himself, he should have known Frank was up to no good. he’d had a bad feeling about him but the idea of getting to know his fathers brother had blinded him.

He had to tell Audrey what he had heard then they could workout together what was going on and who they could trust.

When he got back to the manor Richard decided the safest place to talk would be their bedroom, once inside he told her what he had heard frank say on the phone.

Audrey shook her head “I’m sorry darling I never should have suggested he stay here”

Richard reached for her hand “You were only thinking of me Audrey but now we have to work out what to do. I don’t think Major Craig knows anything about this, can we trust him do you think”

“Don’t worry Richard, I checked him out with some of Uncle Grevel’s contacts they said he was completely trustworthy”

“Right so we should tell him what we know, he may be able to shed some light on this” 

“What do you think he was looking for?”  Audrey asked him

“Well it has to be something to do with Cavendish, he said something about harming my business, maybe a document of some kind but I can’t think of anything that would be harmful to me”

 Audrey thought for a moment “No it sounds like it’s something that happened years ago. What about those new premises you were looking at, could it be something to do with that? Frank went awfully quiet when you mentioned it the other day”

Richard sighed “I suppose it could be, I....wait, when the builders went in they found an old safe, they said it was locked but I had them bring it here. I thought maybe we could use it in the estate office if we could get it open. Maybe just maybe there is something in there.”

“But why would your uncle be connected to that, it’s a very big coincidence”

“Because darling the site was an old Army office. What if whatever Frank was supposed to steal for the Russians all those years ago is in there” 

Audrey stood up “We need to talk to Major Craig without Frank around” 

“I could take him on a tour of the manor while you talk to Major Craig out on the estate?” She suggested

Richard shook his head “No darling I don’t want to leave you alone with him, he might be dangerous”

“Well then we’ll both take the Major out and Brabinger will keep an eye on Frank and don’t worry darling Brabinger was in the army he knows how to look after himself”

 

Unfortunately the bedroom was not the safest place to talk and unbeknownst to Richard and Audrey, Frank was by the door listening.

Knowing they were on to him he knew he had to get the document and then make a run forit. Now he knew the safe was in Richard’s study he only needed a few minutes to get it open and then he could sneak out. Frank hid in the corridor when he saw them leave then made his way down to the study.

He found the safe in the corner and within a few minutes he had it open. There it was, the piece of paper that would save his life and possibly hurt his nephew.

He took a moment to glance over it. It was a letter from a polish army officer to the head of British Intelligence explaining the circumstances of a massacre during the war. It named him Syzmon Polouvicka as well as several others as people who had received money from the Russians to help hush it up.

He had never told his brother what he had done but he was sure Lazlo knew there was something wrong. If anyone found out that Richard was the nephew of someone who had helped cover up the deaths of these people he would be ruined, no one would do business with him.

But if he didn’t give this to the Russians they would kill him. He was sick of playing the Russians against the Americans and the Americans against the British, this had to end now.

Just outside Perrigrins Folly Richard and Audrey were talking to Major Craig. 

“Well Sir Richard I can’t say I’m surprised, I thought he may be up to something my colleagues in America contacted me yesterday they believed he was trying to steal something for the Russians. It seems he’s been playing us  all for years”

“So what happens next Major?” Audrey asked

The Major scratched his head “We can’t let him find out that we’re on to him, we need to find the document before he does and then we can sort him out later,”

“So we carry on as normal?” Richard asked the Major

 “Exactly, I will take a look at this safe and hopefully once we have whatever is in their we can put an end to this”

“What about the people after him are they still a threat to us?” Richard asked

“I would say even more so now Sir, especially if he’s been playing them off against one another we don’t even know if it’s the KGB it could be the Russian mafia”

Suddenly several gun shots rang out and Major Craig dropped to the ground. Richard pushed Audrey down covering her body with his.

He turned his head to look at the Major, he wasn’t moving. They had to get to cover if they stood any chance. Quickly he checked on Audrey.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes darling I’m fine, what about the Major?”

Richard again looked at the Major “He’s been hit, i don’t know how bad”

Another barrage of shots rang out hitting the ground just in front of them. Before they could try to get to cover a man appeared in front of them a gun in his hand pointing it at them.

“On your feet Mr DeVere, you to Mrs DeVere” the man said as he waved the gun at them.

Richard stood then helped Audrey to her feet.

“What do you want” Richard asked the man

“I want Syzmon and the document he has and you will give them to me now” The man replied

“I don’t know what document you mean” Richard said

“The ones from the safe in your study Mr DeVere, the safe that is now empty”

Richard was shocked, the safe had been locked when they left the manor, the only reason it would be empty was if Frank had got to it first and retrieved whatever was inside “But that can’t be, the safe was locked and I don’t have a key”

The man chuckled “Well it seems I’m not the only one your Uncle has double crossed”

Another man came up behind Richard and Audrey, pushing Richard out of the way he pulled Audrey over to the man with the gun.

She struggled against the mans hold calling Richard’s name “No, let me go, Richard, darling”

The man grabbed Audrey, wrapping his forearm around her neck, pressing the gun to her temple.

Richard was sure his heart stopped beating when he saw the man holding Audrey.

“No, I’m begging you please just let my wife go and I’ll help you find him” Richard pleaded

“Oh you’re begging me are you” the man laughed

“Yes, please I’ll do anything just let her go” Richard begged

The man moved the gun from Audrey’s temple to point at Richard “Go on then beg, get down on your knees and beg for her life”

Not missing a beat Richard got down on his knees “I’m begging you please”

“You see my lady even the most powerful of men can be brought to their knees” he said to Audrey now aiming the gun at Richard’s head.

Seeing that the man had every intention of pulling the trigger Audrey had had enough, she would not let this man hurt her husband, quickly she grabbed his arm and bit him as hard as she could.

“Ow you bitch” he said letting go of her, she ran over to Richard who was now on his feet.

He cupped her face in his hands “Are you alright darling”

“I’m fine” she nodded wrapping her arms around his waist.

Before he made it to the end of the drive Frank heard gunshots and then another round of shots. This wasn’t normal shooting for the countryside this was automatic weapons fire. It must be the Russians he thought, they had got tired of waiting and had come for the document themselves.

He couldn’t let them hurt Bedrich, it was time he stopped running away. He followed the sounds of gunfire and loud shouting finding Bedrich and his wife being held at gunpoint.

Richard pushed Audrey behind him, trying to shield her from being shot. She held onto him from behind praying they would both get out of this alive.

Frank walked around the side of the Folly to stand next to Richard and Audrey “Don’t do it Uri, I’m the one you want not them”

“It’s not about you anymore old man, you should have given it to me the first time now it’s to late, I want you to suffer”

Uri aimed the gun at Richard and fired.

 


	10. There Was Nothing We Could Do

“No!” Frank shouted as he threw himself in front of Richard and Audrey. The bullet hit him in the stomach, propelling him backwards, Richard caught him as he fell to the ground.

Unseen by everyone Major Craig had regained consciousness and was now aiming his gun at the two Russians, he took them both out in quick succession then used his radio to call for help before he fell back to the ground.

Brabinger who had heard the shots and had come to investigate came upon a seen of carnage. The Major was laying on the ground unconscious blood coming from a shoulder wound, there were two men dead by the trees and Sir Richard was on the floor cradling his Uncle in his arms his hand over the mans stomach trying to stop the bleeding from a gunshot wound.

“Oh god, somebody get help, please” Richard pleaded pushing harder on franks stomach to slow the bleeding. But it didn’t seem to make any difference the blood continued to pulse through his fingers at a steady rate. Audrey pulled her scarf off handing it to Richard who he held it against Frank’s stomach.

Frank looked into Richard’s eyes “I’m sorry Richard, I...I’m so sorry” he whispered

Richard shook his head “Don’t talk now, you’re going to be alright, you saved our lives”

Frank coughed “Least I could do...after...everything” his eyes began to close as the words left his mouth.

Richard shook him trying to keep him awake “Hold on Frank, just hold on” he pleaded tears gathering in his eyes. He knew Frank had done some awful things but the man had just took a bullet for him and Audrey, there must be some good in him.

The sound of sirens broke the silence as swarms of security men and ambulances arrived at the scene.

Paramedics came rushing over to them and started to work on Frank straight away, Audrey touched Richard’s shoulder, “Darling, let them help him”

Richard stood up and moved out of the way letting the paramedics tend to Frank. His hands were covered in his Uncle’s blood, the sticky feel of it between his fingers nearly made him sick.

“We’re taking him now sir, if we don’t he won’t stand a chance” the paramedic told Richard.

They loaded frank into the waiting ambulance and drove away as Richard and Audrey were led to a security services car to follow the ambulance. Not caring about the blood Audrey grabbed his hand and held it between hers as that sat in the back of the car.

 

Back at the manor, Brabinger had told Mrs Poo all that had happened and had barley managed to keep the old woman from leaving to find her son. She had calmed down when he had reassured her that Richard and Audrey were both unhurt and had gone to the hospital to see what was happening with frank and would call with an update as soon as they could.

“I knew he was up to no good, he was always in trouble with someone. Lazlo always said one day he would get himself into something he couldn’t get out of but he was his brother he felt responsible for him. You see Brabinger you can’t choose your family”

“Very true madam” Brabinger nodded

 

Waiting in the corridor outside the A&E Department Richard stared at his hands, although they were now clean he could still feel the blood that had been there.

Audrey had taken him into the nearest bathroom when they had arrived at the hospital and had washed and scrubbed his hands clean. Watching her as she worked the events of the day hit Richard full force, he had come so close to losing her today his whole world had nearly been ripped from him in a single moment.

The second she had finished he pulled her to him crushing her in his embrace. Audrey buried her face in his neck, taking comfort in the feel of his pulse telling her that he was still with her, that everything was going to be alright.

“Oh darling I was so scared, I thought he was going to kill you” she breathed in his ear

“You were brilliant Audrey, you gave us a fighting chance, I’m so proud of you darling” he pulled his head back crushing his lips to hers trying to reassure himself that she was fine.

Audrey cupped his cheeks slowing the kiss down, gently pecking his lips a few more times before resting her forehead on his.

 

Now they sat side by side waiting for news on Frank her hand resting on his knee trying to offer him some comfort.

Major Craig had been lucky the bullet had gone straight through his shoulder a few days and he would be fine but Richard knew frank hadn’t been so lucky. There had been so much blood he didn’t know a human body had so much.

The door opened and a doctor came out of the room, a grim look on his face. They both stood as he came closer to them.

“I’m so sorry Sir Richard, there was nothing we could do he lost to much blood” the doctor said sadly.

Richard sank back down onto the chair, Audrey kneeled down in front of him both her hands on his knees.

“Oh darling, I’m so sorry” she said tearfully

Richard reached for her wrapping his arms around her waist as she threw her arms around him.

He buried his face in her neck trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. He succeeded until he felt her hand in his hair then he could hold them back no longer and started to shake in her arms.

“I’ve got you my darling, it’s alright, just let go” Audrey whispered to him.

 

 


	11. We’re Working On It

Richard knew she wasn’t in bed before he opened his eyes, rising to his elbows he saw Audrey sat on the side of the bed staring into space.

He sat up moving closer to her“Darling? What’s the matter?”

Audrey turned her head slightly looking at him over her shoulder “Nothing darling, go back to sleep”

He placed a hand on her shoulder “Audrey please, talk to me”

“I can’t sleep, I keep seeing that gun pointing at you and all I can think is I could have lost you today” she sighed

“I know darling, I feel the same if anything had happened to you I...I ” Richard threw his legs over the other side of the bed facing away from her putting his head in his hands.

Seeing him move Audrey clambered across the bed coming up behind him wrapping an arm around his chest and one across his stomach her chin resting on his shoulder “But we’re both safe and together that’s all that matters darling”

Richard chuckled “Here I was trying to comfort you and you end up comforting me”

“That’s what happens when two people love each other like we do darling” she said holding him tighter.

“I love you Audrey” 

“I love you to darling, now let’s try and get some sleep”

 

The next morning Richard found himself in the great hall with his mothers friend Henry. He’d just come back from abroad and had been to see Maria when he bumped into Richard.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t phone you to tell you about Mother Henry it’s been so hectic here the past few days I just didn’t think, I really am very sorry”

Henry shook his head “Don’t worry Richard your mother explained everything, I’m sorry about your Uncle”

Richard let out a breath “Thank you, I, I’m really not sure how I should feel, I didn’t really know him but just for a while I felt somehow closer to my father”

Henry placed a hand on Richard’s shoulder “Grief is a very personal thing my boy everybody is different. But if you ever want to talk or if I can help in any way I am here for you”

“Thank you Henry”

“Anytime my boy anytime” Henry said as he gave him a final pat on the shoulder.

“Now where is that lovely wife of yours” 

“She’s on the phone to her friend Marjory, she’ll probably be another hour at least” Richard chuckled

“You will stay to lunch won’t you mother would like it...I would like you to” Richard asked

“Yes if you’re sure its not to much trouble” Henry nodded

The conversation moved on to the motorised wheelchair currently being used by his mother to get around the manor more easily.

“Maria is very quncle in that wheelchair isn’t she, I nearly had to run to keep up with her”

“Yes, poor Ned got in her way this morning and nearly got a broken ankle of his own” Richard laughed.

“Perhaps we should get her some learner plates” Henry chuckled

They both started laughing and didn’t notice Maria come up behind them.

“And what are you two laughing at” Maria asked

Richard and Henry both turned around with guilty looks on their faces “Nothing Mother, Nothing Maria” they replied at the same time.

“Bedrich go and ring for Brabinger in the drawing room, I will be taking tea in there today” Maria said manuvering her wheelchair around Richard and Henry indicating they should follow her.

They were joined by Audrey and spent time talking about Henry’s holiday and what had been happening at home since he’d left. The conversation naturally turned to Frank.

“Will there be a service of any kind?” Henry asked

“No the security services don’t want any attention so they are taking care of everything” Richard replied

“And you didn’t want to be there?”

“No Henry I didn’t” Richard paused “The last few days have shown me that family, real family is the people you love and who you love back. Not just people who are bound by blood”

Richard reached for Audrey’s hand “And I have all the family I could ever want right here in this room”

“Not all the family Bedrich, I am still waiting to become a grandmother” Mrs Poo said sternly

“We’re working on it Maria” Audrey said smiling as she looked into her husbands eyes. “We’re working on it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this story.
> 
> I’m planning on a new story carrying on from this one soon.


End file.
